Ranger quest
The Ranger quest sees you fighting Scorpius for The Longbow of Diana. For more information on the quest branch in general, see the quest article. Levels Random monsters on this Quest are generated with the following frequencies: *96/175 (55%) forest centaur *24/175 (14%) random C *24/175 (14%) scorpion *6/175 (3%) random s *1/7 (14%) normal random monster Orion's Camp TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT.. TTT...................................TT. TT..TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT..TT T..TT...............B...............TT..T T.TT..TTTTTTTTTTTTT.B.TTTTTTTTTTTTT..TT.T T.T..TT.............B.............TT..T.T T.T.TT..TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT..TT.T.T T.T.T..TT.......................TT..T...T T.T.T.TT..TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT..TT.TTTTT T...T.T..TT.|.................^...T.....^ TBBBT.T.TT>.S.......x.........^TTTTTTTTTT T...T.T..TT.|.................TT....T...T T.T.T.TT..TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT..TT.T.T.T T.T.T..TT.......................TT..T.T.T T.T.TT..TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT..TT.T.T T.T..TT.............B.............TT..T.T T.TT..TTTTTTTTTTTTT.B.TTTTTTTTTTTTT..TT.T T..TT...............B...............TT..T TT..TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT..TT TTT...................................TT. TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT.. This mapped area forms the left half of the level; the right half is empty ground, containing the two-way magic portal back to the Dungeons of Doom. Orion is at the point marked 'x', where there is also a chest, surrounded by eight hunters; there are six forest centaurs flanking each set of iron bars, a minotaur outside the entrance to the centre of the grove, and six plains centaurs and two scorpions placed randomly within the grove. In addition to the marked pit trap at the entrance to the grove and the two marked arrow traps at the entrance to the centre, there are two bear traps and one spiked pit placed randomly. Warning: It is highly likely that one of the centaurs you have to deal with while travelling through the maze (on your way in or out) will have a wand of death or other attack wand. Have reflection to deal with this problem. The entire level is no-teleport, and has undiggable walls (at the back of the grove centre) and floor, and petrified trees that are unable to be chopped down. Upper filler level This is a woodland level (essentially, a cave with trees instead of rock), with two mountain centaurs, three forest centaurs, one scorpion, and one random C; seven random objects; and four random traps. The Cave of the Wumpus ....... ......... ....... ................... ................... .... ....... ....... .... ... ..... . ..... . ..... ... . .......... ..... ........... ..... .......... . . .. ..... .......... <.... .......... ..... .. . . . . ..... . ..... . . . . . ..... ............. ..... . . . . ................ ....... ................ . . . . ..... ....... ..... . . . . . ...... ...... . . . . . ........... ......... ........... . . . . .......... .......... . . . .. ..... . ..... . ..... .. . . .......... ..... ........... ..... .......... . . ..... .......... ..... .......... ..... . . . ..... . ..... . . ... ....... ....... ....... ... .............. ......>...... .............. ....... ....... ....... ....... ....... There is a wumpus sleeping at the downstair; four giant bats, four forest centaurs, eight mountain centaurs, four scorpions and two random s are located randomly, as are eight random objects, and two spiked pits, two teleport traps, and two arrow traps. The entire level has undiggable walls and floor. Teleportation is permitted. Note that due to the lack of actual walls, magic mapping the level will only show you the location of the down stairs. The design of this level is an homage to the early text adventure game Hunt the Wumpus. That game featured a cave with 20 dark rooms, 3 connecting passages per room, bats, 2 bottomless pit traps, and a sleeping wumpus. If you fall in a pit trap here, you will be told, "Fortunately it has a bottom after all..." The object was to avoid the hazards, deduce the location of the wumpus, and shoot an arrow at the wumpus to win. Lower filler level(s) These are cavern levels, with four mountain centaurs, two scorpions, and one random C; eleven random objects; and four random traps. The Cavern of Scorpius ----- ----- --...------------------------------------------------------------------...-- |..........................................................................| --...--------------------------------+---------------------------------...-- --.-----............-----.......---|.| ---------- --.......----- --.-- |.||.............................||.| |........| |.........S..-- |.| |.|--............----.--......----|.| |.------.| --.......---..--|.| |.| ---.........-- |.|--....------+----- |.|...||.|--------------..||.| |.|-------S---------|.| ------|.........| |.S.---|.S...............--|.| |.|-...---.| --...-|.|-------|.........|--------|.|---------------- |.| |.|........| |..<..S.+.......+....\....+........+.--- ------- |.| |.|-...----- --...----S------|.........|----------..-- |.....--- |.| |.|-------------------..| |.........| ------ |-..-- |-......---|.| |.|-----.......-----...-- -----+-------....----....----..........|.| |.|..............--..--- |.| --......--..--.............--|.| --.-----.............-- |.| |..........----------......|--.-- --...--------------------------------+---------------------------------...-- |..........................................................................| --...------------------------------------------------------------------...-- ----- ----- Scorpius, with the Bell of Opening and the Longbow of Diana, occupies the throne, where there is also a chest; surrounding him are six forest centaurs and two mountain centaurs. In each of the corner chambers is a mountain centaur and a scorpion; there are an additional two forest centaurs, two mountain centaurs, two scorpions, two random C and one random s placed around the level. Each of the centaurs in Scorpius' room is standing on a random object; there are five further random objects located randomly around the level, as well as six traps. The entire level has undiggable walls. Teleportation is permitted. Messages Entry First time: You arrive in familiar surroundings. In the distance, you the ancient forest grove, the place of worship to . Something is wrong, though. Surrounding the grove are centaurs! And they've noticed you! Next time: Once again, you stand before Orion's camp. If already rejected twice due to bad alignment: You have the oddest feeling that this may be the last time you are to enter Orion's camp. Quest guardians If #chatting before the quest is complete: "! I have not seen you in many moons. How do you fare?" "Scorpius continues to threaten the grove. But we hold fast." "Orion is growing weak. The magic required to defend the grove drains us." "Remember the cave of wumpus is hard to enter. Beware the distraction of leatherwings." "We must regain the Longbow of Diana. Without it we will be overrun." If #chatting after the quest is complete: "! I have not seen you in many moons. How do you fare?" "Birdsong has returned to the grove, surely this means you have defeated Scorpius." "Orion seems to have regained some of his strength." "So, tell us how you entered the cave of wumpus, in case some new evil arises there." "Is that truely the Longbow of Diana that I see you carrying?" Quest leader When you first meet your quest leader: "! You have returned! Thank . "We have great need of you. But first, I must see if you have the required abilities to take on this responsibility." When you return, having been rejected due to lack of experience: "Once again, , you stand in our midst. Are you ready now?" This message is not currently used: "Ah, you are here again, . Allow me to determine your readiness..." When you are expelled from the quest for having failed the alignment test seven times: "! You have doomed us all. You fairly radiate lawful influences and weaken the power we have raised in this grove as a result! "Begone! We renounce your hood with us! You are an outcast now!" When being rejected due to lack of experience: ", you are yet too inexperienced to withstand the demands of that which we need you to do. A Scout might just be able to do this thing. "Return to us when you have learned more, my ." When being rejected due to having worse than pious alignment: "You have strayed, ! You know that requires that we maintain a pure devotion to things ! "You must go from us. Return when you have purified yourself." When finally assigned the quest: "You are indeed ready, . I shall tell you what has transpired, and why we so desperately need your help: "A short time ago, the mountain centaurs to the east invaded and enslaved the plains centaurs in this area. The local leader is now only a figurehead, and serves Scorpius. "During our last gathering of worship here, we were beset by hordes of hostile centaurs, as you witnessed. In the first onslaught a group, headed by Scorpius himself, managed to breach the grove and steal the Longbow of Diana. "Since then, we have been besieged. We do not know how much longer we will be able to maintain our magical barriers. "If we are to survive, you, , must infiltrate the cave of the wumpus. There, you will find a pathway down, to the underground cavern of Scorpius. He has always coveted the Longbow of Diana, and will surely keep it. "Recover the Longbow of Diana for us, ! Only then will be safe." Encouragement If you subsequently chat to your quest leader, you are encouraged: "It is rumored that the Forest and Mountain Centaurs have resolved their ancient feud and now band together against us." "Scorpius is strong, and very smart." "Use the Longbow of Diana, when you find it. It will help you survive to reach us." "Remember, let be your guide." "Call upon when you face Scorpius. The very act of doing so will infuriate him, and give you advantage." "Scorpius and his kind have always hated us." "We cannot hold the grove much longer, . Hurry!" "To infiltrate the cave of the wumpus, you must be very stealthy." "Remember that Scorpius is a braggart. Trust not what he says." "You can triumph, , if you trust in ." Locate and goal levels When first entering the locate level: This must be the cave of the wumpus. You are in a cave built of many different rooms, all interconnected by tunnels. Your quest is to find and shoot the evil wumpus that resides elsewhere in the cave without running into any bottomless pits or using up your limited supply of arrows. Good luck. You are in room 9 of the cave. There are tunnels to rooms 5, 8, and 10. *rustle* *rustle* (must be bats nearby) *sniff* (I can smell the evil wumpus nearby!) When returning: Once again, you descend into the cave of the wumpus. *whoosh* (I feel a draft from some pits). *rustle* *rustle* (must be bats nearby) When first entering the goal level: You descend into a weird place, in which roughly cut cave-like walls join with smooth, finished ones, as if someone was in the midst of finishing off the construction of a subterranean complex. Off in the distance, you hear a sound like the clattering of many hooves on rock. When returning: Once again, you enter the distorted castle of Scorpius. Quest nemesis When first encountering the quest nemesis: "So, Ranger. Orion has sent you to recover the Longbow of Diana. "Well, I shall keep that bauble. It pleases me. You, Ranger, shall die." Upon further meetings: "Back again, eh? Well, a mere is no threat to me! Die, Ranger!" And on the 4th and subsequent meetings: "You haven't learned your lesson, Ranger. You can't kill me! You shall die now." When you have the Longbow of Diana, but Scorpius is still alive: "I shall have the Longbow of Diana from you, . Then I shall kill you." Discouragement Scorpius will occasionally utter maledictions: "Your is nothing, Ranger. You are mine now!" "Run away little Ranger! You can never hope to defeat Scorpius!" "My servants will rip you to shreds!" "I shall display your head as a trophy. What do you think about that wall?" "I shall break your Orion's grove, and destroy all the Hunters!" " has abandoned you, Ranger. You are doomed." "A ? OrionC sends a mere against me? Hah!" "OrionC has failed, Ranger. The Longbow of Diana will never leave here." "You really think you can defeat me, eh Ranger? You are wrong!" "You weaken, Ranger. I shall kill you now." Victory When picking up your quest artifact: As you pick up the Longbow of Diana, it seems to glow, and a warmth fills you completely. You realize that its power is what has protected your against their enemies for so long. You must now return it to Orion without delay -- their lives depend on your speed. When killing the nemesis: Scorpius collapses to the ground, cursing you and Orion, then says: You have defeated me, ! But I curse you one final time, with my dying breath! You shall die before you leave my castle! When returning to your quest leader: "! You have succeeded! I feared it was not possible! "You have returned with the Longbow of Diana! "I fear, now, that the Centaurs will regroup and plot yet another raid. This will take some time, but if you can recover the Amulet of Yendor for before that happens, we will be eternally safe. "Take the Longbow of Diana with you. It will aid in your quest for the Amulet." When subsequently throwing the Longbow of Diana to Orion: Orion flexs the Longbow of Diana reverently. "With this wondrous bow, one need never run out of arrows. You are its keeper now, and the time has come to resume your search for the Amulet. The Dungeons of Doom await your return through the magic portal that brought you here." Post-quest When talking to Orion after the quest: "Welcome, . How have you fared on your quest for the Amulet of Yendor?" When talking to Orion after getting the Amulet: "You have it! You have recovered the Amulet of Yendor! Now attend to me, , and I will tell you what must be done: "The Amulet has within it magic, the capability to transport you to the Astral Plane, where the primary circle of resides. "To activate this magic, you must travel upwards as far as you can. When you reach the temple, sacrifice the Amulet to . "Thus will you fulfill your destiny." History The Ranger role was introduced in NetHack 3.3.0 as successor to the old Elf role, which was no longer tenable because Elf was now a race. NetHack 3.3.0 mostly recycled the Elf quest for the new Ranger role, changing the dramatis personae and the Quest artifact and not much else. NetHack 3.3.1 reworked the home and locate levels, introducing the labyrinth seen in the current Quest and the wumpus cave. The end level, though, is still the same one where the Goblin King once held court. The various messages are mostly similar to what the old Elf quest used. Category:Quests